hollyleafs forbidden loves
by hollybreezeclan
Summary: hollyleaf has four toms after her, 2 of witch are forbidden who will win hollyleafs heart?


**This is my first fanfic so I hope u like it! ;)**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1 : unlikly friends

hollypaw risked a look behind her. Her brothers were still in deep conversation. They were so boring! All they did was talk and playfight! Hollypaw was a cat of action! The grass was nice and long and she was pretty sure if she crouched down low enough she would be able to sneak away far enough to find a desent mouse to torment. Once she was sure enough she was out of sight she stood up and stretched her legs. "that's what you get when you crawl for to long!" she thought outloud. She sat down and sniffed the air. A strange scent infultrated her nostrals. 'smells like a _' "hi!" her thoughts were interrupted by a black tom with amber eyes. She was startled so much that she fell backwards and her "tuft" fell over her eyes. "kit" she mumbled blowing her hair out of he face.

Breezepaw looked at the kit lieing in front of him she mumbled something but he didn't her what it was. She was trying to get he tuft out f her face. He couldn't see much and it was strange not being able to see her whole face, so he bent down and flicked it out of the way with his muzzle and was astoonished to see the most beautiful she cat he had ever seen hey green eyes shone brigter then the greenest of emralds! "wow!" he said

Hollypaw began getting up. But she felt bothered as the black tom was staring at her the whole time. "something wrong?" he broke his gaze. **I havnt read the book yet so I made up her power****ok so don't get up at me because her power is wrong****! **She looked into his eyes for the first time and she felt her power calling her. She closed her eyes _and saw a beautiful black she cat with emrald eyes and a dark grey chest that blended perfectly with her slender body and freshly groomed fur, being licked affectionently by a handsom tom that looked about the same age as the she cat. He was black with a light grey chest and around his tuft witch was black in the middle. His amber eyes were locked on her as iff she was a beautiful full moon shining brightly ijn a sky with no stars. Looking at her lovingly._ Hollyleaf could feel the vision ending and opened her eyes to see the tom staring at her with his head cocked. She was quite surprised he hadnt interrupted her. Her clanmates always stopped her vision with their annoying questions. _"what are you_ _doing" "what do u see?" "whats up with you?"_ "what were you doing?" said the tom. When he said this she KNEW he must be from another clan. She ignored his question and sniffed the ground. "brambleclaw!" she said as his markings told her she was still in her territory. She realized the tom was still waiting for an answer. "I had a vision!" she was about to hiss "_and what are you doing here tresspasser!"_ but he didn't look like a threat, infact, he looked kind of cute. She shook her head she couldn't of just thought a kit was cute did she? "a vision?" the tom looked intreaged by her power. This was a first for hollypaw, no one ever thought her power was that interesting. She bent down and took the tom by surprize by pouncing and pinning him down giggling at the she cats sudden gaze into his eyes he couldn't help it, "u wanna be friends?" she got off him and looked at his slender posture. Now she HAD to admit it she felt good being around the tom. "well, you ARE cute!" she couldn't believe she just said that! "u should see urself!" said the tom smileing. **I know there acting like their teenagers by admitting eachother is cute and thinking about how they feel around the other. Well that's because they ARE teenagers! Read and youll find out that im seariouse!**

"im hollypaw!" she smiled trying to look cute "breezepaw" said the tom.

They played and became fast told him that her warrior ceremony was tonight and breezepaw was astonished as he told her that his was tomorrow!

They felt so good together. Hollypaw couldent put her paw on how she felt as she had never expirienced it before and breezepaw swore that he had feelings for her. They didn't admit it though.

"hollypaw!" holly recongnized the caller immediately and abrubtyl left.

" will I see u again?" asked breezepaw "try to get to the next gathering an ill meet you there, now I really have to go! Bye!"

And with that hollypaw left leaving breezepaw feeling sad and lonely. "bye hollypaw" he whispered before turning to go back to windclan.

"where have you been? you would have been late for your own ceremony!" brambleclaw gave his daughter a stern look as she came running towards him. "BUSTED!" said lionpaw as he gave his sister a quick greeting lick on the cheek. Hollypaw looked down. The sooner she beacame a warrior the better! She thought.

One moon later:

"this moon thunderclan was blessed with seven warriors, Hollyleaf, jayfeather, lionblaze, mousewhisker, rosepetal, leopardheart and tigertail. That is all." And with that hollyleaf padded towards leopardheart. He looked so much like a real leopard. The only difference was that he had a white chest and a white tuft on his head. She looked Into his charming eletrick blue eyes. Dispite his efforts hollyleaf had completely forgotten about breezepelt. And with what leopard heart was about to say, its possible she never will. "whats wrong beautiful?" he asked smileing his perfect smile into her emrald green eyes.

Leopard heart smile. He had always had feelings for hollyleaf. And now was not the best time to admit it, but who said he couldn't flirt? But he had to tell her before mousewhisker took his chance! He tapped her on the shoulder with his tail telling her to wait here. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. He walked up to firestar and asked "can me and hollyleaf go…" he paused trying to come up with an excuse. "…patrol the winclan border?" 'purrrrrrfect!' he thought to himself. The windclan border the best veiw of the moon. This would charm her he thought. "I don't see why not" said firestar.

Leopard heart beckoned for her to follow. Playfully she ran after him. They bounded through to the windclan border. Leopardheart began affectionatly licking hollyleafs neck. Althought she was surprised at his sudden feelings, she didn't hesitate to twine tails with him…

A few minuites later:

Breezepelt couldn't take it anymore! This spotted fool was licking HIS hollyleaf! Although… tecknicly they were just friends.

But he still hated it! He stepped out of the bush he was hiding in and pinned leopardheart to the gorund. "oh my starclan!" hollyleaf gasped as the tom she once crushed on pinned leopardheart down. She was officaly in trouble! She watched as her two loves battled in front of her!

**Me: yay! Cliffhanger! What do u think?**

**Hollyleaf: im confused… four cats want t-**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL!**

**Leopardheart and breezepelt: shes mine! No shes mine! Nooooooo she mineeeeee!**

**Tigertail: oh come on! U couldn't have given me a more- **

**Me: oh for crying out crap! Shut up! Sol just get on with it!**

**Sol: sigh, she dosnt own me or hollyleaf or everyone elce… ok they forgot their part AGAIN! All she owns are tigertail and leopardheart!" closes curtain and storms off…**

**Everyone elce: WHAT HE SAID!**


End file.
